This invention relates to hand tools and more particularly to a tool for use in disc brake repair.
On automobiles equipped with front disc brakes, the piston must be retracted back into the caliper to facilitate the installation of the new brake pads. Typically a good deal of force is required to retract the piston, and the force must be exerted along a line generally parallel to the piston axis. Due to the structure of the caliper which encloses the piston, it is not a straightforward task to apply the necessary force along the proper line to readily retract the piston. While various hand tools might be used to pry the piston back into its caliper, there is the chance of damaging the face of the piston which would have the adverse effect of distorting the piston face which is to bear against the rear surface of the new brake pad.
In view of the foregoing, it is a general aim of the present invention to provide a hand tool with a power assist capable of readily and reliably retracting the piston into the caliper of a standard automotive-type brake caliper.
In greater detail, it is an object to provide a hand tool with a power assist mechanism for generating the necessary force without requiring extraordinary strength on a part of the user.
A further object is to provide a tool which is relatively simple to use and reasonably inexpensive to acquire.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.